Forum:Early Election Cycle
Moving the Year of the Board of Directors Election Last year, the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts was incorporated and a very quick and simple selection of individuals was made for the first Board of Directors. This quick election did not follow what was later established as the proper election process as there was not yet a process. Following our terms of three calendar years, our next election is not until the year 2013 and that new Board would take office in 2014. I am proposing, however, that we hold a proper election cycle this year, thus re-establishing the 3 year terms and altering the years of future elections. I am proposing this for the following reasons: #To help establish and grow communication and networking between members across chapters; #To allow newer chapter members a vote, and possibly even run, bringing new blood into the organization's leadership; #To allow current board members to truly campaign for their role, and allow those members who joined the board initially to help us get off-the-ground to take a backseat and bring in new blood; and #To ensure that our first few full years of legal status are helmed by individuals dedicated fully by a measurable contribution regularly (work, not necessarily money). I believe that such an alteration of our current timeline should not be done without a unanimous vote (though that can be discussed below in the Discussion section if you don't agree), and that each of us who intend to run for any position should state our intent upfront to prevent any conflict of interest. Anyways, it is with this note that I now call a vote on the above. If this is done, following the timeline established in the proper election process, members wishing to run for the Board will immediately need to state their intent after June 15th. Votes (3/4) 43% Approval; Ended 07:00, 9 June 2010 (MST) Ayes *''Aye'' - Support. Statement of Intent to run for all the exact same current positions I hold. [[User:HooperBandP|''' Hooper ]] talk 15:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *Aye' - Support.Racconcityangel 19:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *Aye'' - Support.Pumper 23:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *''Aye'' - Support. 23:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *Cain says Aye at 19:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC), to move the election cycle, and fix the crummy vote system. Nays *''Nay'' - Although I definitely support this idea in concept, I believe it's still too early to enact it. A year from now would probably be a better time to do it. Right now I think the actual organization-wide activity it could incite would be insignificant, and the board would end up looking almost identical. That would effectively extend the current board member terms by an extra year, actually making it even longer before there is a chance for more chapter diversity(unless we did this same thing again next year, which would kind of kill the point of having the term be longer than a year). Ne0dymium 02:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) *''Nay'' - I think Ne0dymium makes a good point. I like the basic idea, but think the organization needs to get off the ground first. At this point, we barely have what we need in place for communication between chapters, so I don't think it's a good idea to spread the board out into several states just yet. I like the idea of seeing where we are a year from now. Kingyak 03:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) *''Nay'' - After reading Walter's thoughts, I've actually changed my mind. Perhaps we should reconsider the idea in a year's time. [[User:HooperBandP|''' Hooper ]] talk 03:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) *Nay' - It would be kind of silly to have only held two official meetings post voting process and then revoke what was already established. Let's instead, as stated, wait a year. After the first year of legal organization status, let us, say in the first 2011 Quarterly, establish who would want to be running for office. Then at the second quarterly of 2011 we will have an official count of votes (voting starting perhaps two weeks in advance of the meeting), and then the new Board Members would be voted in. At the fourth Quarterly of 2011, the old members will step down and pass the torch onto the new members, who will then be responsible for the 2012-2015 meetings. Something along those lines, anyway. APostcardHello 19:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Not Present *Charles Ringstaff *Kelsey Phelps General Discussion As established in the Constitution, the Director does not vote unless a tie breaking vote is required. However, the Director has noted his agreement with doing this. Response to David's Comments on Vote You should study up on the Election Process. The method you've stated would be a complete bastardization of the voting process, and would not allow all members a vote as is their right established in the Constitution. This was just to see if we wanted to change the year, not the process. All members must have at least a chance to vote - not just board members. The process is pretty solid and actually extremely standard for NPOs with Boards. [[User:HooperBandP|' Hooper ''']] talk 01:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Community Portal → Forums → Voting Forum